Nasal washes have been used in the past to deliver a saline solution to a user's nasal passages (through a user's nostrils) to wash or lavage the nasal passages to relieve symptoms caused by sinus infections, allergies and the common cold, including nasal congestion, irritated nasal passages, nasal drainage, post-nasal drip, cough, and nasal headaches.